Hanya Kau
by shinsprings
Summary: pada akhirnya aku harus meninggalkanmu, semua itu tak mungkin bisa di cegah sekarang. selamat tinggal Naruto/RnR please. chap 4 update
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**SAYA KEMBALI DENGAN CERITA YANG ABAL, ANEH, TIDAK BERGUNA, JELEK, GAJE, ALAY, PLUS LEBAY.**

**CERITA INI TERINSPIRASI WAKTU SAYA LAPER *?***

**TERIMA KASIH KARENA MAU MERIVIEW FIC PERTAMA SYA YANGJELEK ITU HIKSS *NANGIS GAJE* MAAF KARENA BLM BISA BKN SEKUELNYA, BIASALAH OTAKNYA LAGI BEKU.**

**YOSH DAN SEKARANG WAKTUNYA MEMBACA LAGI FIC ABAL SAYA**

(DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)

DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KHISIMOTO

HAPPY READING MINNA-SAN ^O^

Pagi yang cerah ini lebih enak pergi kepantai. Menikmati suasana pagi di pantai sungguh sangat menyenangkan, begitu pula dengan laki-laki satu ini. Naruto. Pria ini sangat suka menikmati matahari terbit di pantai. Katanya sih sangat indah untuk di pandang dan di rasakan.

Sungguh hangat suasana pagi hari ini, paling enak menaiki kapal dan jalan-jaln di laut lepas sana. Sambil tersenyum, Naruto menaiki kapal yang ada di dekat pantai tersebut.

Naruto terus mendayung kapalnya, terus di dayung sampai dia menemukan sebuah batu besar di tengah-tengah laut. '_eh, di tengah laut ada batu? Besar sekali pula.'_ Karena penasaran Naruto mendekati batu tersebut. Samar-samar dia melihat seseorang sedang duduk di atas batu tersebut '_loh? Ada orang. Janagn-jangan hantu lagi hii~, tidak, tidak mungkin Naruto mana ada hantu di pagi hari.'_ Naruto mulai memikirkan sesuatu yang aneh.

Dengan perlahan Naruto turun dari kapalnya dan mulai mendekati sosok orang tersebut. Ketika hampir dekat dengan orang tersebut, ternyata orang tersebut menoleh pada Naruto.

Naruto's POV

'eh siapa dia? Rambut panjang sepinggul berwarna merah jambu. Tunggu dia menangis?' aku semakin mendekat pada orang tersebut.

Tiba-tiba…

Oh tidak orang itu melihatku, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku kalang kabut, tapi aku sedikit terpesona dengan tatapan matanya. Mata itu berwarna hijau emerald, mengingatkan ku pada cincin jambrud mata kucing yang di berikan pada tou-san ku. Hanya saja sepertinya dia nampak bersedih.

Sunyi, hening. Tidak ada kata yang dilontarkan sama sekali dari mulutku

Ingin aku berbicara padanya, tapi mulutku sama sekali tidak bisa terbuka.

Sunyi~~ hanya suara hembusan angin dan ombak saja yang ku dengar.

"ha-hai… aku hanya lewat disini saja kok" aku pun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab, tapi bisa kulihat senyuman tipis tersungging di bibirnya. Bisa kurasakan juga pipi ku memerah, wajahku memanas 'tunggu ada apa ini?'

"tak apa, aku juga sedang sendiri disini" gadis pun akhirnya berbicara dan membersihkan air mata yang tadi mengalir di pipi putihnya itu.

"namaku Uzumaki Naruto" aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya. Tadinya mungkin dia ragu untuk menerima jabatan tanganku, tapi pada akhirnya dia menerima uluran tanganku. Sungguh tangannya begitu lembut, pipiku mulai memerah lagi.

"namaku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal" oh jadi nama Sakura! Sungguh indah namanya pantas dengan wajahnya.

"sedang apa kau di sini err~ Sakura" aku pun duduk di sampingnya. Masih terlihat jelas bekas air mata di pipi Sakura. Sebenarnya ada apa?

"tidak, aku hanya sedang menatap pemandangan pantai saja."

"lalu kenapa kau menangis?,"

Sakura terkejut dangan pertanyaan ku, dia sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku lalu tersenyum "Hh~ mungkin akan panjang jika aku menceritakannya,"

Normal POV

"tenang saja Sakura aku akan merahasiakannya jika kau menceritakannya."

Sakura masih terdiam. Dia masih bingung ingin menceritakannya atau tidak. 'kalau di lihat orang ini sepertinya baik, lihat saja dari tampangnya. Ahh, tapi kita tidak tahu dalamnya bagaimana' Sakura pun mulai berbicara dalam hatinya.

"jadi!," Naruto mulai berbicara lagi. Sakura terus memperhatikan Naruto. Dia melihat Naruto dari bawah ke atas, Sakura terkejut saat melihat bola mata Naruto 'bola mata itu!'. Sakura mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto, jarak antara mereka hanya tinggal beberapa centi saja. Lalu Sakura memegang kedua pipi Naruto dengan tangannya.

Naruto tampak terkejut dengan perlakuan Sakura, keringat bercucuran di pelipis Naruto "Sa-Sakura.. ka-kau sedang a-apa" penyakit Hinata mulai mengenai Naruto (tunggu! emang ada Hinata-san di fic ini? Oh tidak bisa #plakkkk).

"oh ma-maaf Naruto, hanya saja bola matamu mengingatkan aku pada cincin pemberian ibuku" pipi Sakura mulai merona karena perlakuannya tadi.

Naruto menghela nafas supaya garis merah di pipinya itu menghilang. "oh begitu. Eh tunggu cincin kau bilang?" Naruto tampak bingung dengan perkataan Sakura.

"iya. Memang kenapa? Apa ada yang aneh?" Sakura bertanya pada Naruto dengan nada bingung.

"oh ti-tidak, hanya terkejut saja"

"mau tau tidak, kata kaa-san jika aku bertemu dengan orang yang memiliki warna mata seperti cincin ku, itu berarti dia lah jodoh kita. Itu konyol sekali"

"be-benarkah?" Naruto melotot mendengar penjelasan Sakura. 'mengapa kata-kata kaa-san Sakura sama dengan kata-kata tou-san dan kaa-san ku?' Naruto berguman dalam hati.

" iya, kaa-san ku sendiri yang berkata seperti itu" Sakura tersenyum lembut pada Naruto. "tapi, hanya saja…, aku tidak mungkin bisa bertemu lagi dengannya" Sakura kembali menangis, dia sudah menahan suara tangisannya, tapi tetap saja dia lemah. Tidak bisa menahan semuanya.

Naruto terkejut melihat Sakura menangis. Naruto memang tidak bisa mendiamkan seorang perempuan yang sedang menangis. Ya tidak ada cara lain Naruto pun langsung memeluk Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya, berharap Sakura tidak menangis lagi. "ssstttt… sudah jangan menangis lagi." Naruto mengelus kepala Sakura.

Sakura's POV

Mengapa aku menangis lagi? Kami-sama mengapa kau mengambil kaa-san ku? Mengapa kami-sama?.

Aku menangis tersedu-sedu, sampai aku rasakan ada seseorang yang menarikku ke pelukannya. Siapa ini? Aku membuka mataku, bisa kulihat Naruto memelukku dengan wajah memerah.

Hangat .. hangat sekali pelukannya.

"ssstttt… sudah jangan menangis lagi." Naruto berguman padaku. Aku semakin mendalamkan wajahku pada dada bidangnya. Desiran angin dan suara ombak membuat suana menjadi hening.

SSSSIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG~~~~

Sunyi,, tidak ada kata-kata yang kami lontarkan.

CIITTTT…CIUUUIITTT (eh emang iya suara burung kayak gitu?)

Suara kicauan burung membuyarkan lamunanku, Naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya padaku. "ma-maaf tiba-tiba memelukmu" Naruto meminta maaf padaku. Tidak seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf, karena aku, kau jadi khawatir padaku.

"emm.. iya tidak apa-apa" wajahku memanas saat mengingat kejadian tadi, sungguh tidak bohong aku sangat malu. Aku menundukan kepalaku menahan rasa malu yang sedang menyeruak di diriku.

"Sakura?" Naruto mendekat lagi padaku, kami-sama kenapa jantungku berdetak sangat kencang saat ini, seakan ada kupu-kupu yang sedang menari-nari di dalam hatiku.

"sakura kau sakit?" Naruto meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahiku.

"ahhh.. aku tidak apa-apa Naruto. Sepertinya hari ini aku harus kembali dulu pulang kerumah. Aku harus membantu nenek ku di rumah" aku pun mengalihkan pembicaraan supaya aku tidak bertambah gerogi.

Normal POV

"oh sudah mau pulang. Mau kuantar? Lumayan jauh loh dari sini ke pantai." Naruto menawarkan Sakura dengan cengirannya.

Sakura nampak bingung harus berkata apa. Dia sebenarnya ingin sekali di antar oleh Naruto, tapi jika neneknya tau pasti dia akan di marahin karena di antar pulang dengan orang asing.

"tidak usah Naruto aku bisa pulang sendiri kok" tanpa basa-basi lagi Sakura meloncat dari batu tersebut dan berenang menuju pantai. "Sakura awas hati-hati" Naruto terkejut karena tiba-tiba Sakura loncat dan langsung berenang, Sakura benar-benar hiperaktif ckckc,,

"sampai jumpa lagi Naruto" teriak Sakura

Naruto masih terbengong-bengong dengan tingkah Sakura. Naruto terpesona dengan Sakura, senyumannya yang sangat manis itu membuat Naruto berdetak kencang.

"ahh aku juga harus pulang" guman Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto menaiki kapalnya dan mendayungnya menuju pantai. Dalam hati Naruto, dia masih memikirkan Sakura. Naruto sangat terpesona dengan Sakura, apa lagi dengan bola matanya mengingat pada cincinnya itu dan tidak di kira juga kalau Sakura juga memiliki cincin tersebut.

Apa mitos itu benar-benar ada?

_HANYA KAU…._

_KAU MEMBUATKU TERKEJUT_

_KAU MEMBUATKU BERDEBAR-DEBAR DENGAN SENYUMAN MANIS YANG TERSUNGGING DI BIBIRMU…._

_APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI? APA INI ARTINYA AKU MENYUKAIMU_

_APA AKU MENYUKAIMU PADA PANDANGAN PERTAMA?_

***TBC* **

**GYAAAAAAAAAA GAJE BANGED…**

**SAYA JUGA NGANTUK2 BKN INI**

**(READERS: PANTES AJA ANEH -_-")**

**TAPI-TAPI-TAPI-TAPI SAYA MINTA REVIEW YAAAA MINNA**

**OK TERIMA KASIH MAU MEMBACA *JENG JENG JENG**

**GOTCHA 'AVRIL' NAMIYAKKO**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**Saya kembali dengan membawa fanfic ala saya dan asli otak saya**

**Segera siapkan ember atau plastic, karena kalian akan muntah2 membaca fic saya**

**Jangan lupa obat sakit kepala, diare, kompres dan obat yang lainnya. Karena saya mau jualan obat juga disini (reader: gering ah)**

**Pertama : sebenernya saya bingung gmn cranya mempublish fic ini, karena saya baru pertama ini bikin fic ber chapter. Dan setelah dicoba ternyata saya bisa #nangis sampe Jakarta tenggelem.**

**Yosh mulai saja lah…..**

_HANYA KAU…._

_KAU MEMBUATKU TERKEJUT_

_KAU MEMBUATKU BERDEBAR-DEBAR DENGAN SENYUMAN MANIS YANG TERSUNGGING DI BIBIRMU…._

_APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI? APA INI ARTINYA AKU MENYUKAIMU_

_APA AKU MENYUKAIMU PADA PANDANGAN PERTAMA?_

**DISCLAIMER**: **Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, GARING, GAJE, ANEH, ALAY, PLUS LEBAY**

**(DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)**

**Happy reading minna!**

Naruto terdiam menatap keluar jendela dari kamarnya. Angin malam menerpa wajahnya membuat Naruto sedikit merinding karena kedinginan.

Naruto menutup jendela kamarnya dan membaringkan dirinya di tempat tidur yang berukuran besar itu. Naruto masih memikirkan gadis yang dia temui di laut tadi, sungguh cantik seorang Sakura yang dia temui tadi. Warna matanya yang sangat mirip dengan cincin pemberian kedua orang tuanya, rambut pink yang panjang menambah kecantikannya saja. '_Besok Sakura ada lagi tidak ya?' _Naruto berbicara dalam hatinya.

Ingin dia bertemu lagi dengan Sakura dan ingin menanyakan soal tadi, mengapa dia menangis? Soal itu hanya Sakura saja yang tau, maka dari itu Naruto ingin menanyakannya.

"Hhhooooaaammmm.." Naruto menguap lebar. Sepertinya penyakit ngantuknya sudah datang, dengan perlahan Naruto menarik selimutnya dan segera tidur. "Semoga besok bisa bertemu Sakura lagi" ucap Naruto seraya menutup matanya.

**Sakura's POV**

Aku menatap laut yang berada di depan rumahku. Aku duduk di pinggiran pantai sambil memegangi lututku.

Angin laut menerpa wajahku, membuat rambut panjangku yang tadinya diam, sekarang sedang asyik begoyang-goyang di belakangku.

Aku memikirkan laki-laki yang tadi aku temui, siapa tadi namanya? Ahh.. Iya dia Naruto. Naruto laki-laki yang memiliki mata berwarna indah, sama persis dengan cincin pemberian ibuku. Naruto. Laki-laki pertama yang berani memelukku, tapi aku merasa hangat dengannya. Rasanya aku sudah bertahun-tahun kenal dengannya, padahal baru tadi.

Aku melamun sambil menatap laut.

Pluukk~

Sebuah tangan halus dan agak keriput memegangi pundakku.

Akupun yang tadinya melamun, terbuyar semua lamunanku. Saat aku menegok kebelakang aku bisa melihat nenekku tersenyum menatapku. "Sakura-chan sedang apa?" nenekku bertanya padaku. Masih dengan senyumannya.

"Ah.. Emh ti-tidak. Tidak sedang apa-apa nek," ucapku terbatah-batah.

Tsunade-baachan atau bisa di bilang nenekku hanya tersenyum saja lalu dia menarikku untuk berdiri. "Ayo Sakura-chan masuk, udara di luar sangat dingin. Kau bisa sakit nanti" nenekku menggiringku untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

Aku hanya bisa pasrah saja saat nenekku menyuruhku masuk. Memang, udara di luar rumahku memang dingin dan karena aku juga sudah mengantuk ya aku pun langsung tidur saja.

"Semoga aku bisa bertemu dengannya nanti" ucapku sambil menyunggingkan seyumanku.

"Eh? Bertemu siapa Sakura-chan?" nenek bingung dengan perkataan ku tadi.

"bu-bukan siapa-siapa kok nek," haduh bodohnya aku. Kenapa aku tidak melihat sih kalo masih ada nenek disampingku. Awalnya nenek menatapku heran, tapi pada akhirnya nenek hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng saja "Sakura-chan, jangan aneh-aneh deh kau ini!" akupun hanya bernafas legah. Aku beranjak ke kamarku dan segera tidur.

**End of Sakura's POV**

**Normal POV**

KEESOKAN HARINYA

Naruto yang sudah segar bugar di pagi hari ini, segera menuju pantai konoha. Dia sudah memutuskannya akan pergi lagi ke batu besar itu.

Dia ingin bertemu dengan Sakura lagi disana. 'Semoga saja dia ada disana!'

PANTAI KONOHA.

Naruto yang baru sampai di sana langsung menuju perahunya dan mendayungnya menuju batu besar yabg kemaren.

Mungkin karena cuaca hari ini sangat panas, Naruto agak kewalahan mendayung perahunya. Namun Naruto tetap memaksakan kehendaknya, dia tetap mendayung dan pada akhirnya dia sampai di batu tersebut.

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh" Naruto Nampak kelelahan, tapi untungnya dia sudah sampe.

"Naruto?"

Suara lembut membuyarkan kelelahan Naruto. Naruto menengok kearah sumbeh suara tersebut.

Saat di lihat Naruto tersenyum puas karena sudah menemukan seseorang yang sejak tadi dia cari. "Sakura.. Sakura-ch-chan!" nada Naruto masih terdengar kecapaian.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terlihat sangat kecapaian," Sakura mulai kawatir dengan Naruto, dia menarik tangan Naruto dengan perlahan dan menyuruhnya duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok Sakura err~ bolehkan aku memanggilmu dengan embel-embel chan!"

Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya tersenyum manis, membuat wajah Naruto memerah. "Tentu saja boleh."

"Em.. ah yah terima kasih"

Suasan mulai hening lagi seperti kemaren saat mereka baru pertama kali bertemu.

Tidak ada kata lagi yang di lontarkan oleh mereka.

"Naruto"

"Sakura-chan"

Naruto dan Sakura mengucapkannya secara bersamaan. Mereka kaget, kenapa bisa bersamaan. Tanpa di sadari wajah mereka berdua kini sudah memerah bagaikan tomat.

"Ka-kau dulu saja Naruto," Sakura menahan malunya.

"Ah ti-tidak ka-kau saja duluan Sakura-chan." Naruto tidak berani mentap mata emerald itu. Semakin dia tatap, semakin memerah juga mukanya itu.

"Aku tidak jadi Naruto."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Dia agak bingung dengan Sakura, tapi dia tidak peduli karena ada satu hal yang ingin dia tanyakan sejak tadi dengan Sakura.

"Hah~ baiklah. Sa-Sakura-chan.. Apa benar kau memiliki cincin yang warnanya mirip dengan mataku?" akhirnya Naruto menanyakan juga pada Sakura.

**Naruto's POV**

Sakura hanya diam menatapku, dia sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku pun mulai berfikir kalau dia tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanku.

Alhasil Sakura tersenyum padaku, membuatku ingin sekali mencium bibir itu (dasar Naruto pervert). "Ya aku memang mempunyai cincin itu, ada apa Naruto?" Sakura menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan" aku membalas senyuman manisnya.

.

.

.

Saat itu aku dan Sakura sangat akrab. Hampir setiap hari aku bertemu dengannya. Ketika aku bertanya tentang keluarganya dia hanya menjawab '_kau tidak perlu tau Naruto'_.

Tapi Sakura tetap tidak berubah, dia selalu tidak ingin aku antar pulang. Aku mulai tertarik dengan Sakura. Apa mungkin benar aku menyukainya?

"Naruto?" Suara Sakura membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ya?" aku menjawab singkat lalu menatapnya. Nampaknya dia bingung dengar perilakuku yang sejak tadi melamun terus.

"Kenapa kau melamun terus? Ada masalah? Ceritakan saja padaku Naruto,"ucap Sakura lembut. Dia masih menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. Aku hampir tertawa melihat tampangnya yang lucu itu.

"Ahahahahahah…" Karena tak tahan akupun tertawa geli.

"loh?" Sakura semakin bingung dengan ku yang tiba-tiba saja tertawa sendiri "ada apa sih Naruto?"

"Ah.. tidak Sakura-chan, hanya saja mukamu lucu saat bingung,"

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya. Karena gemas sekali aku mencubitnya "aww Naruto sakit~"Sakura memegangi pipinya yang merah karena cubitanku tadi.

"Hheheh.. maaf Sakura-chan, habis kau lucu" aku hanya nyengir-nyengir saja.

"Ya sudah aku mau pulang" Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan bersiap untuk melompat, tapi aku menahannya.

**Normal POV**

Naruto menahan Sakura yang akan melompat dari batu besar tempat mereka biasa bertemu.

"Tunggu" ucap Naruto sambil memegangi tangan Sakura.

"Ada apa lagi?" ucap Sakura ketus.

"Sakura-chan jangan marah dong"

"Aku tidak marah" Sakura menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan membuang muka ke kanan.

"Ayolah Sakura-chan, kau nampak jelek dengan muka seperti itu"

"Apa katamu?" muka Sakura memerah. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan bersiap memukul orang yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Egh! Ti-tidak, tidak ada Sakura-chan. Dengan wajah apapun kau tampak cantik hahahah.." Naruto pun berusaha memuji Sakura '_padahal waktu pertama kali bertemu, sakura-chan Nampak baik dan manis, tapi kenapa sekarang garang sekali ya'_ umpan Naruto dalam hati.

"Baru tau? Ya ampun sudah lama" ucap Sakura narsis. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya sweatdrop saja.

"Sakura-chan sekali ini saja. Pulang bersamaku ya" Naruto memamerkan puppy-eyes nya.

"A-aku, aku tidak mau Naruto"

"Ayolah Sakura-chan, sekali ini saja."

Sakura bingung harus menjawab apa, mungkin jika neneknya tidak melarangnya bertemu dengan orang yang bukan warga pantai, dia pasti mau diantar Naruto.

"Kumohon Sakura-chan" Naruto menatap Sakura dengan tatapan memelas, membuat Sakura merasa kasian padanya.

"Ba-baiklah, tapi ini yang terakhir Naruto. Dan jangan pernah lagi memamerkan tampang seperti itu" gerutu Sakura kesal.

"Baiklah"

Akhirnya Sakura mau di antar oleh Naruto. Naruto terus mandayung kapalnya dengan ceria.

Sakura melihat Naruto yang ceria merasa senang jika di sampingnya. Cengiran Naruto yang membuat Sakura sangat bahagia jika melihatnya.

Dan terkadang jantung Sakura berdetak lebih kencang jika melihat senyuman dan tatapan matanya. Apa Sakura menyukai Naruto? Mungkin saja iya, karena sudah tumbuh benih-benih cinta di antara mereka berdua.

Suasana hening, hanya suara dayung dan air yang mereka dengar. Sepertinya Sakura terbawa suasana, Sakura mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto. Dia tatap mata sapphire itu.

Naruto yang melihat Sakura mendekatinya menghentikan aktivitas mendayungnya. Dia bingung kenapa Sakura mendekatinya dan yang lebih kagetnya Sakura memegang kedua pipi Naruto "Sa-Sakura-chan?"

Sakura sama sekali tidak menggubris pernyataan Naruto. Dia terus mendekat pada Naruto.

Keringat Naruto bercucuran, karena melihat Sakura mendekatinya. Sakura memejamkan matanya dan masih mendekatkan dirinya pada laki-laki di depannya itu.

'_Apa yang dilakukan Sakura-chan padaku? Tahan dirimu Naruto, tahan.'_

Sakura terus mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto, menutupi jarak di antara mereka berdua. Saat jarak diantara mereka berdua hampir beberapa centi saja… Tiba-tiba saja..,,,,

**TBC**

**Haduhhh makin gaje aja**

**Ada yang tau Sakura-san mau ngapain? Yang tau bakal saya kasih hadiah.. yaitu update kilat *?***

**Konflik akan keluar di chap depan atau depannya lagi *plakplakplak, tapi kayaknya konfliknya g terlalu bagus, karena saya g bisa bikin konflik hahahah *plak deng doing *?***

**Baiklah sekarang saya minta reviewnya**

**Klik tulisan review, masukin nama anda dan tulis komentar anda.**

**Yosh terima kasih minna-san**

**Gotcha 'avril'namiyakko**


	3. Chapter 3

**Saya kembali di chapter 3**

**Nah di chap ini udah kelihatan masalahnya….. tapi g terlalu bagus gpp ya *puppy eyes no jutsu* tapi baru kelihatan, disini ada humornya, tapi sedikit, sedikiiiiitttttt doang.**

**Segera siapkan ember atau plastic, karena kalian akan muntah2 membaca fic saya**

**Semakin sa****ya mempublis fic, semakin pula kalian semua mual-mual *lebay.**

**Oh ya, sebelumnya terima kasih buat yg udah review. Aku senang kalian masih ingin membaca dan meriviewnya ^^**

**Thanks: ****Barbara123,NaruSaku LuffyNami IchiRaku, Sabaku Tema-chan, Masahiro 'night' Seiran, Rinzu15 The 4th Espada, Thia2rh, N****amikaze Meily Ch****an****, Uchiha Sakura97, Lavine-chan**

**Yosh selamat membaca... **

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO, ABAL, GAJE, ALAY, PLUS LEBAY.**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**(DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)**

**HAPPY READING!**

Sakura mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto. Dia sama sekali tidak menggubris perkataan Naruto.

Sampai pada akhirnya…

"SAKURA-CHAN.."

Sebuah teriakan yang berasal dari pantai membuat Sakura dan Naruto menengok ke sumber suara. Alangkah terkejutnya Sakura saat melihat neneknya meneriakinya, astaga kenapa Sakura tidak terasa kalau sekarang kapal yang dia naiki bersama Naruto sudah sampai di pinggiran pantai. Lalu kejadian tadi? Apa kejadian tadi, saat Sakura berniat ingin menempelkan bibirnya pada Naruto di ketahui oleh neneknya.

Sekarang bisa di lihat, wajah cantik Sakura kini terlihat pucat pasai. "Sakura-chan, siapa dia?" Naruto masih bingung dengan wanita tua yang tadi meneriaki Sakura.

"SAKURA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Tsunade lagi-lagi berteriak.

Sakura yang sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, langsung turun dari perahunya dan menghampiri neneknya. Di ikuti Naruto yang berada di belakangnya.

"Ne-nenek a-a-aku,"

PLAKK

Sebuah tamparan sukses mendarat di pipi putih Sakura.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura-"

"Naruto, kumohon diam" Sakura mulai terisak. Seandainya saja dia tidak menerima ajakan Naruto atau mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto, semuanya tidak akan terjadi.

"Sekarang juga kau kembali ke rumah." Tsunade mulai geram. Dia tidak bisa menahan emosinya, tapi dia juga tidak bisa memarahi cucu satu-satunya yang dia miliki.

"Ba-baik… Sampai jumpa lagi Naruto" ucap Sakura lirih, dia tidak bisa menahan tangisannya. Dia berlari menuju rumahnya dan di rumahnya lah tangisannya pecah.

'_kenapa? Kenapa sejak kepergian ibu semuanya berubah?'_ Sakura meringkuk di tempat tidurnya.

.

.

.

Kesunyian terjadi di antara Naruto dengan Tsunade.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura?" Tsunade mulai membuka suara.

"A-aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya," Naruto sebenarnya bingung mengapa orang ini mengenal Sakura dan.. kenapa orang ini menyuruh Sakura untuk pulang tadi, sebenarnya siapa dia?

"Jangan pernah bohong padaku nak"

"tu-tunggu, sebenarnya kau siapa?"

Tsunade menghela nafas panjang, "aku nenek dari Sakura. Dan untuk terakhir kalinya aku memperingatkan kau agar tidak mendekatkan dirimu pada Sakura. Mengerti anak muda"

Naruto terkejut. Ternyata wanita yang memarahi Sakura tadi adalah nenek Sakura.

"Ta-tapi…"

"SEKARANG JUGA KAU PERGI DARI PANTAI INI," Tsunade berteriak sampai warga yang mengunjungi pantai tersebut, menengok kearah sumber suara.

Naruto tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa lagi. Dia pergi dari pantai tersebut.

Tsunade hanya bisa melihat punggung anak mudah yang tadi dia marah-marahi.

"Sakura, aku tidak ingin kau seperti ibumu," bisik Tsunade lirih pada dirinya sendiri.

Tsunade berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya. Hari ini sungguh banyak sekali masalah yang bedatangan padanya.

"Sakura-chan?" Tsunade yang sudah tiba di rumah langsung memanggil Sakura.

"…"

"Sakura-chan?"

"Sakura buka pintunya,"

**Sakura's POV**

Aku bisa mendengar suara nenek yang sedari tadi memanggilku dari luar. Aku malas untuk membuka pintu, akan kubiarkan nenekku terus berteriak di luar sana. Aku tidak peduli, sungguh aku tidak ingin hidup seperti ini lagi.

JELEGEEERRRRR..

Hujan turun tiba-tiba membuat aku yang sedang meratapi kesedihanku, menjadi bertambah sedih. Apakah hujan menangis untukku? Aku tidak tahu, tapi ku yakin iya.

"Sakura, kumohon buka pintunya, atau ku rusakkan pintu kamarmu ini," nenekku sudah tidak tahan dengan perilaku ku. Gunung ego yang tadinya tidak aktif, sekarang malah sudah hampir meledak.

Aku tetap saja tidak menjawab, dan pada akhirnya ..

BRAAAKKKK..

Sudah kuduga pasti nenekku akan mengahancurkan pintuku untuk yang ke tiga ratus Sembilan puluh delapan kalinya.

Aku tidak peduli nenekku mau memarahiku atau tidak, aku ingin kehidupanku menjadi seperti dulu lagi.

"Sakura-chan kenapa kau tidak membukakan pintu untuk nenek?" nenek memarahiku, aku tetap tidak menggubris.

Suasana menjadi hening. Hanya hujan, kilat petir yang menggema di kamarku.

"…"

"…"

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi diperahu tadi?"nenekku membuka suara.

Aku diam. Sebenarnya aku bingung ingin menjawab apa, karena aku terbawa suasana tadi. Aku seperti mati rasa sekarang, aku seperti orang bisu yang hanya bisa mendengar, tapi tak menjawabnya.

"JAWAB NENEK SAKURA-CHAN" nenek menggebrak meja belajarku yang terletak pas sebelah tempat tidurku.

"A-aku.." mulutku terasa terkunci.

"Aku.. Aku hanya-hanya.. Hanya ingin dekat dengannya," aku akhirnya menjawab dengan sedikit kebohongan. Aku tak berani menatap mata nenekku yang sudah memerah itu, karena menahan amarah.

"Alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Sudah nenek katakan jangan pernah berjalan dengan orang asing, tapi kau membantah kata-kata nenek."

"…"

"Kenapa? kenapa Sakura-chan?"

TEESSSS…

Air mata turun dari mata nenekku. Terkejutkah aku? Tentu saja, selama ini aku hidup bersama nenek, baru kali ini aku melihat nenek menangis lagi hanya karena aku. Terakhir aku melihat nenek menangis saat ibuku meninggal, tapi itu sudah lama sekali. Mungkin ada lima belas tahun yang lalu.

Aku semakin merasa bersalah pada nenek, tapi apa daya, aku ingin dekat dengan Naruto. Ia lah yang selama ini menemaniku di kesendirianku, ia yang menerangkan hidupku, ia laki-laki pertama yang pernah memelukku dan membuat jantungku berdetak kencang.

_Kami-sama, kumohon kembalikan kehidupanku seperti dulu,_

"Kau tak di ijinkan keluar rumah selama seminggu Sakura-chan, dan juga.. Kau tak boleh bertemu Narutomu itu." Nenek bergegas keluar dari kamarku.

Apa? Aku tak boleh keluar rumah? Dan tak boleh bertemu Naruto?

Sedih, bertambah sedihlah aku. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak boleh bertemu Naruto lagi, sedangakan sekarang aku membutuhkannya. Kumohon itu bukan salah Naruto, itu salahku.

"Hiikkss…"

**Normal POV**

Naruto yang baru saja sampai dirumah, langsung menuju kamarnya. Naruto melemparkan dirinya di tempat tidur yang berukuran besar itu.

Dia meremas bantal yang ada di sebelahnya. "Bodoh" ucapan Naruto menggema dikamarnya.

"Baka Naruto,"

"Kenapa? Kenapa Sakura-chan tidak pernah mengatakan soal neneknya?"

"Jika, Sakura-chan menceritakan soal neneknya, aku tidak akan mengantar dia pulang"

Naruto sebenarnya tidak tau harus menyalahkan siapa? Apa Sakura, dirinya, atau nenek Sakura yang telah membuat Sakura menangis.

Sebenarnya Naruto punya alasan mengapa dia ingin mengantarkan Sakura.

Tapi kenapa dia dan Sakura malah mendapatkan masalah?

Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya. Menatap keluar jendela yang berada dekat dengan tempat tidurnya. Diam-diam-diam. Sebuah ide keluar dari kepala Naruto.

"Aku akan ke pantai itu lagi untuk bertemu Sakura-chan nanti malam. Semoga dia ada disana."

Senyum manis dan pahit *?* keluar dari mulut Naruto. Dia tak menyangka jika ide itu akan muncul dari otaknya, tapi seorang Uzumaki Naruto tidak akan memakan omongannya sendiri.

.

.

Hari mulai semakin gelap. Sang surya sudah menyembunyikan dirinya di belahan bumi. Sekarang saatnya tiba, Naruto sudah siap-siap menuju pantai.

"Naru-chan, mau kemana?" suara lembut dari sang ibu membuat Naruto menoleh ke arah.

"Aku ingin mencari angin." Ucap Naruto santai.

"Oh ya sudah, tapi jangan lupa besok ya,"

"Iya kaa-san, aku pergi dulu."

Naruto keluar rumah dengan selamat, pembohongan terhadap ibu tersayangnya berjalan dengan sukses.

Naruto berlari menuju pantai, "Sakura-chan semoga kau ada disana." Senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Naruto.

SKIP TIME~

PANTAI

Naruto sudah sampai dipantai, tapi entah mengapa dia tidak berfikir ingin pergi ke batu besar itu. Angin membawa pikiran Naruto untuk segera menuju ke dermaga yang ada di depannya.

Ia mengikuti pikirannya. Saat sampai didermaga, dia melihat, melihat sosok gadis yang ia ingin temui sedang berdiri memandang laut di dermaga itu. Bagaimana bisa?

Naruto tidak ingin memikirkan bagaimana bisa ia bertemu Sakura, dia langsung menghambur ke Sakura dan memeluknya dari belakang. Sepertinya yang di peluk sudah mengetahui kalau itu Naruto. Sakura tersenyum sekilas saat Naruto memeluknya.

"Aku… merindukanmu.. Naruto,"

"Sakura-chan.." Naruto terus memeluk Sakura, tak ingin salah satu dari mereka untuk melepaskan atau di lepaskan pelukan itu.

Hangat, walau sekarang angin laut begitu kencang, tapi tak membuat mereka merasa kedinginan.

"Sakura-chan, ada yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu," Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan membalikkan tubuh Sakura.

Emerald Sakura langsung bertemu dengan shappire Naruto. "Ada apa?"

Naruto merogoh kantung celananya mengeluarkan sesuatu yang dia bicrakan dulu saat pertama kali bertemu Sakura.

"Na-Naruto, i-itu,"

"Ya Sakura-chan bisa kau lihat cincin ini," Naruto memberikan cincin itu pada Sakura. Yang diberi cincin itu melotot melihat warna cincin tersebut. "a-apa ini? Cincin ini sama dengan punyaku."

"Warnanya sama dengan matamu Sakura-chan" tatapan lembut Naruto membuat wajah Sakura merah padam.

"Jadi kau juga punya cincin sepertiku?"

"Ya, tapi milikmu berwarna seprti mataku kan Sakura-chan!"

_Kami-sama apa benar mitos itu? Apa sekarang pendamping hidupku adalah seseorang yang berada di depanku ini?_

"Apa kau akan, mengatakan kalau mitos ini konyol Sakura-chan?"

"A-aku.."

"Aku percaya akan hal ini Sakura-chan, karena orang tuaku juga mengatakan hal yang sama dengan ibumu Sakura-chan,"

Mata Sakura yang sedari tadi melebar, tambah lebar lah mata Sakura. Apa pendengaran dan penglihatan Sakura sedang terganggu untuk saat ini.

"…"

"Jika kau memang pendamping hidupku kelak. Apa kah kau mau Sakura-chan?" Naruto tegang. Bisa dilihat sekarang muka Naruto lebih merah di banding rambut ibunya, Uzumaki Kushina.

"Aku.. Apa mungkin Naruto. Maksudku, apa mitos itu benar?" Sakura mungkin sekarang senang, tapi kenapa dia sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab 'ya' saat Naruto mungkin ingin melamarnya (yang bener ntar boong lagi *plakkk)

"Mungkin aku kurang percaya Sakura-chan, tapi dulu sebelum ibumu dan orang tuaku yang mengatakannya."

"A-apa?" bagus sekarang rasa kaget Sakura bertambah.

"Dulu tou-san yang mengatakan akan hal ini, tapi aku tak percaya. Dan saat Sakura-chan bilang kalau ibumu mengatakan hal yang sama dengan tou-sanku. Malam harinya kaa-sanku mengatakannya lagi."

Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut. Lalu Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura dan membelai rambut panjang yang berwarna pink itu.

"Walau mungkin mitos itu tidak ada, aku akan tetap menjadi pendamping hidupmu Sakura-chan"

Sakura hanya diam membisu, _ku mohon Naruto kau membuatku semakin menginginkanmu_. Iner Sakura mulai ikut-ikut berbicara.

"Aku.. mencintaimu Sakura-chan untuk terakhirnya aku mengatakan ini."

TEESSSS..

Air mata Sakura mulai menetes. Bahagiakah Sakura! Tentu saja, tapi ada yang mengganjal di kata-kata Naruto '_apa maksudnya? Untuk terakhirnya?'_

"Naruto, apa maksudnya terakhir?"

Raut wajah Naruto berubah 360 derajat. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih, serius, hampa, nanar dan sebagainya.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. Memegang dagunya.

"Aa-pa yang kau lakukan,Naruto?" muka Sakura memerah. Keringat bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Jantung berdegup cepat.

"Kumohon Sakura untuk yang terakhir,"

"Apa maksudnya yang terak- hmmp.." Belum Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya, bibir Sakura sudah terkunci dengan bibir Naruto.

Naruto memeluk pinggang Sakura dengan erat, supaya Sakura lebih dekat dengannya. Sakura yang sekarang bibirnya di cumbu oleh Naruto dengan refleks melinkarkan tangannya di sekitar leher Naruto.

"Maaf Sakura-chan,"ucap Naruto di sela-sela ciumannya.

Naruto melepas ciumannya. Sekarang muka Naruto sudah lebih merah dari muka Sakura.

"Aku… harus pergi," ucap Naruto lirih.

"Maksudmu?" Sakura menatap heran ke Naruto. Apa yang terjadi?

"Aku harus melanjutkan kuliahku ke tokyo selama dua tahun."

"A-APA?"

_Hanya kau_

_Kau datang dan pergi secara tiba-tiba_

_Kau telang mengisi kekosongan yang ada di hatiku_

_Dan sekarang kau pergi meninggalkan sejuta kenangan di hatiku_

**Fin (plakk, duk doweng*?*)**

**TBC**

**Maaf tambah gaje…**

**Tsunade OOC banget *lirik2. Dan maaf updatenya lama, karena kesenengan liat video naruto ova 6 ^^**

**Aku suka bngd… sekarang banyak hint tentang NS. **

**Oh ya aku lupa. Kenapa Sakura bisa keluar rumah? Karena otak Sakura encer jadi hanya aku dan sakura yang tau *ditimpuk***

**Heheh….. kalo mau tau apa alasannya, dari message aja ya aku males ngmng disini wkwkwk -_-.**

**Oke sekarang saatnya**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thanks for: **Namikaze YuYu-Kun, Rinzu15 the 4****th**** Espada, Thia2rh, Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura, Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, Hero Comes Back, ****Bernatgokill** ^^

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO, SAD ENDING? BAD ENDING? HAPPY ENDING? I DON'T KNOW, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**HAPPY READING^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto merenung menatap keluar jendela mobil, kini saatnya dia pergi meninggalkan desa Konoha menuju kota metrapolitan Tokyo. Ya pilihannya adalah Universitas Todai, Universitas ternama di Tokyo.

Ia tak percaya bahwa meninggalkan desa kelahirannya juga...Sakura, adalah beban yang sangat berat ah bukan sangat berat bahkan. Sejak semalam-tepatnya kemarin-ia terus menerus-menerus mengingatnya, kejadian yang harus membuat dia menampar dalam hati dirinya. Bagaimana ia tak kesal pada dirinya sendiri? Ia bahkan hanya bisa menatap bola mata itu.

'Bodoh' tentu hanya itu yang bisa ia umpat dalam hati. Dasar bodoh mengapa kau hanya bisa memeluknya hah?

* * *

"Maafkan aku Sakura-chan.."

Wanita berambut pink di pelukan Naruto masih terus menangis, kini bertambahlah masalahnya.

Ibu tak ada, nenek berubah lebih pesimis dan sekarang orang yang mulai ia sayangi meninggalkannya dan memberikan kenangan terakhir yang buruk.

"Sakura-chan.." Naruto bergeming kembali, mempererat pelukannya mencium aroma Sakura melalui ujung rambutnya. Tanpa sadar air matanya ikut mengalir, 'Berhentilah menangis Naruto baka!'

Sakura yang masih menangis merasakan tetesan air di kepalanya, apa Naruto menangis? Ia tak ingin sendiri, ia ingin Naruto ada disampingnya menemani di dermaga yang sepi ini.

"Na-ruto, jangan pergi,"

"…"

"Aku tak mau,"

Naruto merasa ingin melepaskan pelukannya sekarang dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju rumah dan memutuskan urat nadinya agar kejadian seperti ini tak bisa ia ingat lagi, tapi apakah dirinya harus melakukannya?

Naruto mengusap pelan rambut Sakura. Perlahan ia melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil cincin berwarna shappire blue dari tangan Sakura, "Sakura-chan berikan tanganmu."

Sakura menatap bingung perlakuan Naruto, ia mengusap sisa air matanya dan memberikan tangan kananya pada Naruto.

"Aku ingin kau menjaganya." Ucap Naruto seraya memakaikannya di jari manis Sakura.

"Aku tak ingin benda kecil berkilauan ini hilang." Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura, mempermainkan jari-jarinya yang lentik.

Sakura menatap pria dihadapannya. Walau saat ini ia yakin air matanya akan mengalir kembali, tetapi di baliknya ia merasakan kehangatan tubuh Naruto yang menjalar kedalam tubuhnya.

Sakura tersenyum, "Aku juga ingin kau menjaga ini," Sakura meletakkan cincin berwarna emerald di tangan besar Naruto. Ia mengakui walau cincin-cincin tersebut milik mereka masing-masing paling tidak ia bisa mengingat sesamanya saat melihat cincin tersebut, warnanya sama seperti apa yang mereka miliki sekarang.

Sakura menjauhkan badannya pada Naruto ia membalikkan badannya menghadap batu besar di tengah-tengah laut tersebut. Cahaya rembulan seaka-seakan membantu penglihatannya untuk melihat batu tersebut.

"Naruto..."

"Sakura-ch..."

"Aku mencintaimu."

**~0~**

Pukul 08.00

Matahari sudah terlihat sangat jelas saat cahayanya memaksa masuk kedalam kaca mobil Naruto. Ia hanya menatap keluar jendela, melihat orang-orang mulai mengerjakan aktivitasnya dipagi ini.

"Selalu macet disini!"

Naruto menatap ayahnya yang berdecak malas menatap kemacetan di hadapannya. "Untung kita berangkat pagi ya, Minato." Kushina menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Minato mengisyaratkan supaya lebih bersabar menghadapi banyaknya mobil yang berhenti.

'Ya untung...' Naruto meringis pelan, ibu benar sangat untung berangkat pagi buta sehingga membiarkan anak satu-satunya berangkat dengan kantung mata yang tebal. Ia kembali menatap keluar jendela, kini mobilnya melintas melewati pantai Konoha. Naruto melihat sekeliling berharap seseorang yang ia rindukan terlihat di kerumunan orang-orang itu.

"Naru-ch... hei mau kemana!"

Kushina berteriak kencang saat melihat Naruto keluar dari mobil dan berlari menuju pantai. Saat itu juga Kushina keluar membiarkan Minato memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran pantai.

"Sakura-chan,"

Ia menggenggam tangan mungil itu dengan helaian rambut pink yang menerpa halus di wajahnya.

"Ternyata mataku benar,"

* * *

Sakura menatap kerumunan orang yang mulai memenuhi pantai Konoha. Angin menerpa pelan di wajahnya, membiarkan kakinya terendam dalam pasir putih halus. Sakura menghembusakan nafas pelan, ia harus menerima kepergian Naruto mau menangis sampai kapanpun tak akan membuatnya kembali menarik kata-katanya.

Ia sudah pergi mencari kehidupan baru di Tokyo. Seandainya ia di boelhkan kuliah dulu.

"Ternyata mataku benar,"

Sakura menengok cepat, _suara itu? tangan ini_.

Cengiran khas Naruto membuat Sakura mati kutu diam dengan meta melebar. Tunggu, matanya tak salahkan? I-ini Naruto. "Hai Sakura-chan."

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura langsung menghambur kepelukan Naruto, marasakan hangatnya tubuh hangatnya. Betapa ia tak ingin pergi ditinggalkan laki-laki ini, sungguh demi Kami-sama ia tak ingin.

Naruto membalas pelukan hangat Sakura dengan erat, ia tak percaya harus keluar dari mobil secara tiba-tiba saat melihat Sakura di pinggir pantai. Ia tersenyum membelai rambut Sakura.

"Naru-chan,"

Naruto melepas pelukannya dan melihat Kushina dan Minato berdiri menatapnya. "Ibu a-ayah, aku tak ingin pergi."

"Tapi Naru-chan kesempatanmu untuk menjadi photographer akan..." Kushina menghentikan kata-katanya saat tangan besar memegang bahunya. Minato tersenyum mengisyaratkan Kushina untuk membiarkan dirinya ambil alih bicara.

"Naruto boleh kami tau siapa dia?"

Sakura yang sedari tadi menegang kini membungkukkan badannya, "saya Haruno Sakura."

"Sakura ya,"

Sakura membiarkan tangannya tetap berada di genggaman Naruto, hangat hanya itu yang ia rasakan. Minato nampak berfikir, "boleh kami tau dimana rumahmu?"

Sakura kembali menegang, ia menatap Minato dan Kushina secara bergantian sebelum akhirnya mengajak mereka kerumah kecilnya di pinggir dermaga. Apa yang ingin Minato dan Kushina lakukan? Keringat bercucuran di pelipis Naruto.

.

.

.

Tsunade mentap kedua orang tua Naruto secara bergantian, ia menghela nafas pelan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi antara Naruto dan Sakura. Ia sebenarnya tak benci pada Naruto, hanya saja kejadian yang menimpa ibu Sakura membuatnya shock dan harus berfikir keras untuk menjaga cucu satu-satunya.

"Aku mengerti, tapi anak kami tak seperti yang kau kira,"

Kushina menghela nafas berat. Sebenarnya ia tau apa alasan Minato mengajaknya kemari. Kushina memang lihat Sakura, mata itu sama seperti cincin Naruto mungkinkah mitos itu?

"Jadi Naruto akan pergi ke Tokyo?" Tsunade benar-benar merasa bersalah telah memisahkan kedua remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta itu, tapi ia juga tak bisa seenaknya aja.

Minato mengangguk matanya beralih pada Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang menunduk menyimpan kesedihan, "Aku tak tau harus berbuat apa, tapi biarkan..."

"Aku akan tetap membawa Naruto ke Tokyo." Minato bangkit memotong pembicaraan Tsunade. Naruto melebarkan matanya, tunggu ia berfikir akan membiarkan ia dan Sakura...

Kushina membungkukkan badannya dan mengikuti Minato keluar rumah Sakura diikuti Naruto yang berjalan gontai di belakangnya, "Sakura-chan aku akan tetap mencintaimu, tunggu aku kembali... aku berjanji,"

Air mengalir kembali di kedua mata Sakura, ia menutup mulutnya menahan isakan yang tertahan. Rasanya sakit ia mencengkram bajunya pelan melihat mobil Naruto yang melaju dengan cepat meninggalkan pantai.

Sakura terjatuh duduk. Air pantai dengan tenang mengenai sebagian kakinya yang terduduk lemas. Ia menunduk air matanya jatuh ke pasir, Sakura melihat untuk kedua kalinya cincin yang ia kenakkan.

'_Ini terjadi lagi,'_

Sampai jumpa Naruto.

**OWARI? JUST TBC :D**

**Yap akhirnya update juga hanya kau chap 4, ini fic udah berapa tahun ya? Karena author lagi berbaik hati jadi Author akan tetap melanjutkan. Mind to comment? So would do you like, sad ending or happy ending?**

**Saya akan membuat ending dengan keputusan para readers^^ agar kalian puas dengan cerita buatan saya, tentu saya butuh inspirasi dari kalian juga.**

**Ok mau kah kalian beri imajinasi kalian atau mereview cerita ini? Kutunggu ya.**

**Salam: Lee Dong Jae**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
